El viejo juego muggle de la botella
by Ellinora
Summary: Draco Malfoy sentía algo por Harry Potter o eso es lo que Pansy pensaba, y saben que cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza a un Slytherin no hay nada que pueda hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Y mucho menos si cierta leona decide ayudarla con su maquiavélico plan.
1. Comiendo mariposas

**Disclaimmer:** Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece, son exclusivamente de J.K.R. Que si por mi fuera, no ocultaría que entre Draco y Harry hay una tensión sexual mas que evidente.

 **Summary:** Draco Malfoy sentía algo por Harry Potter o eso es lo que Pansy pensaba, y saben que cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza a un Slytherin no hay nada que pueda hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Y mucho menos si cierta leona decide ayudarla con su maquiavélico plan.

* * *

La verdad es que después de jugar el último episodio de CDM me he inspirado. Que por cierto, soy team Castiel.

¿Ustedes lo juegan? Si es así, ¿Qué team son?

* * *

 **¿No habrás comido mariposas? Draco.**

 **.**

Draco se encontraba saliendo de su última clase del día casi agotado, ¿Quién diría que los ÉXTASIS fueran tan agotadores? Al menos esta vez estaba seguro de que la Sangre Sucia no podría superar sus notas y su cara de envidia cuando se enterara hacía que valiera la pena toda la semana de estudio y los trabajos que había hecho para obtener créditos extra.

Se permitió regodearse un poco, disfrutando de lo que sería su futuro éxito mientras caminaba a su sala común, definitivamente dormiría todo ese fin de semana. Se lo tenía bien merecido. Siguió recorriendo los largos pasillos con una extraña alegría en él, ni siquiera la comadreja podría ponerlo de mal humor.

O eso pensaba Draco.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio nada más y nada menos que a Potter de lo mas acaramelado abrazando a la menor de las comadrejas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Simplemente genial, de todos los alumnos que habitaban en Hogwarts tenía que encontrarse a la mejor pareja del año-notase el sarcasmo-.

Una pequeña molestia se acrecentó en su estomago, como últimamente le pasaba cuando Potter estaba presente, así es, aparentemente el niño que vivió le causaba indigestión, tampoco le extrañaría que pudiera ser asco.

Aún así siguió su camino, decidido a ignorar a los leones en celo a mitad del pasillo y a su propio malestar. Aparentemente la feliz pareja escuchó que alguien se acercaba ya que voltearon a verlo como si temieran que fuera a escuchar algo de su aburrida conversación. ¿No podían ser mas obvios?

Tampoco le extrañó recibir una gélida mirada por parte de la comadreja cuando por fin pasó a su lado, después de todo era bien sabido que los Weasleys no eran conocidos por sus refinados modales. Lo que no esperó es que Potter lo mirara con intensidad, tuve que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para ignorarlo y seguir de largo.

No dejaría que ni siquiera Potter arruinara su buen humor. Claro que ahora también tenia que tratar con su malestar estomacal.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a las mazmorras, donde se encontraba oculta la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin. Era algo lúgubre y fría pero extrañamente le resultaba bastante acogedora. Draco dijo la contraseña, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa torcida escapara de sus labios, que casualidad que fuera "muerte a las comadrejas". Como le gustaría ver la cara de Potter si se enterara de tan… peculiar contraseña. Y como si fuera algún tipo de reprimenda su estomago dio otro tirón, haciendo que el rubio se llevara ambas manos a los costados de forma casi inmediata, como si temiera que fuera a explotar, definitivamente necesitaba una poción para eso.

Estaba bastante seguro de que Crabbe* y Goyle eran los únicos alumnos que tendrían reserva suficiente en pociones para la indigestión. Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que dependería de ellos, de solo pensarlo un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

Tampoco es que fuera malo, después de todo, aun siendo bastante atolondrados eran muy leales, siempre lo seguían a todos lados y cumplían sus ordenes sin rechistar como buenos secuaces; como pago Draco les compartía de los exquisitos chocolates que su madre le mandaba ocasionalmente. Se podría decir que era un trato bastante justo, y aunque nunca lo dijera, también los consideraba sus amigos.

Quitándose ese pensamiento de la cabeza caminó con pasos lentos a su dormitorio, como si temiera que cualquier traqueteo de más lo haría devolver su estomago ahí mismo. Por desgracia no logró su cometido, ya que ni bien comenzó a subir las escaleras, Pansy le cerró el paso.

–¿Por qué caminas así? ¿Acaso volviste a comer algo que te ofreciera Goyle?– Aún cuando Pansy sonreía de forma divertida, se podía notar a lenguas que estaba preocupada por él.

–Nunca volverá a ocurrir, créeme.–Draco hizo una mueca al recordarlo, en comparación a esa vez, este malestar estomacal eran simples cosquillas. –Sólo vi a Potter con la comadreja y empezó a dolerme el estomago.–Dijo e inconscientemente se frotó el estomago.

Draco estaba tan concentrado en ello como para notar el destello malévolo que se posó en los ojos de la Slytherin.

–¿No habrás comido mariposas? Draco.–Preguntó Pansy ahora sin pizca de preocupación, después de todo, conocía el malestar del chico.

–¿Por qué haría tal cosa?–Con una mueca de asco rodeó a la chica, quien sólo soltó una carcajada, mas no hizo nada por seguirlo.

Después de todo, Pansy tenia cosas mucho mas interesantes que hacer, con una maquiavélica sonrisa plasmada en sus delgados labios desapareció de la vista del rubio antes de que este se percatara de que planeaba algo. Draco se encogió de hombros con desinterés de saber que se le había metido en la cabeza ahora a su amiga.

Claro, lo que Draco no sabia es que ahora Pansy iba en dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor con un retorcido plan en mente.

 **.**

Dos horas después, una rápida siesta y una poción para la indigestión; Draco ya se sentía mucho mejor, sumándole también que ya no tenia que preocuparse por tener que estudiar arduamente por horas, a diferencia de muchos de sus compañeros.

Con calma se encaminó al gran comedor. Ahora que su estomago no le dolía, el hambre se había hecho presente.

Todos los pasillos estaban extrañamente vacíos, claro que eso era algo normal en época de exámenes. En ocasiones hasta lo prefería así, era cansado tener que estar alerta todo el tiempo, listo para lanzar un insulto cada vez que Potter se avergonzaba a si mismo frente a él, lo cual últimamente ocurría bastante seguido.

Le fue imposible a Draco reprimir una sonrisa burlona tan solo de acordarse de lo patético que podía llegar a ser Potter a veces. ¿Y se supone que _él_ seria quien salvaría a todo el mundo mágico? Si, claro. Tendría suerte si lograba salir vivo. Otra vez el molesto malestar estomacal se hizo presente, pero ahora se centraba en la boca del estómago. Definitivamente era un castigo divino por desearle el mal a San Potter; Draco se mordió la lengua, concentrado en lo romper la mascara de frialdad que siempre portaba en los pasillos, tampoco era como si quisiera que Potter muriera.

Claro que era un patético Gryffindor, con una nula conciencia del peligro y demasiada suerte para su gusto. Pero, definitivamente prefería que Potter saliera victorioso sobre Voldemort, al menos Potter no era un mestizo hipócrita.

Y tenía nariz, un tanto pequeña pero era mejor que nada, definitivamente.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Desde cuando pensaba de esa manera? Bueno, no era ningún secreto -al menos no para sus amigos más cercanos- que no compartía la afición de sus padres por Voldemort, pero era la primera vez que aceptaba que prefería que Potter lo derrotara. Aunque probablemente era bastante obvio, después de todo tampoco era como si lo odiara, al menos ya no, en algún momento entre cuarto y quinto año había aceptado que su rivalidad con el niño-que-vivió era solo eso, una rivalidad infantil por haber preferido como amigo a una sucia comadreja antes que a él.

Estúpido Potter.

Cualquier pensamiento que Draco hubiera tenido quedó en el olvido cuando al doblar a otro pasillo vio a lo lejos a Pansy, abrió la boca dispuesto a llamarla cuando se percató de que la Slytherin no estaba sola, la Sangre Sucia estaba parada frente a ella mientras mantenían lo que parecía ser una platica de lo más entretenido. ¿Pero qué rayos estaban haciendo esas dos juntas?

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que aparentemente Granger no tardó en darse cuenta de su presencia y tras un rápido balbuceo se alejó en sentido contrario al de Draco como si nada.

Claro que Pansy no podría huir tan fácilmente. Con pasos largos Draco se aproximó hasta la Slytherin que aun permanecía imperturbable. Se situó frente a ella, donde momentos antes había estado la Gryffindor.

–¿Se puede saber que hacías?

–¿Hacer de qué?– Preguntó Pansy fingiendo no entender de lo que Draco hablaba.

–Sabes perfectamente de que hablo.–Dijo Draco conteniendo las ganas de rechinar los dientes.–¿De qué tanto hablaban tu y la Sangre Sucia?

–¿Te refieres a Granger?

–¿Ahora es Granger?–Escupió el rubio receloso.

–Ese es su nombre después de todo.

–Ya lo se.

–Últimamente es muy aburrido eso de las disputas entre las casas, ¿No lo crees? Draqui.–Habló Pansy, acentuando el apodo con tono meloso.

–No me llames así–Gruñó Draco. No es que le molestara la disputa que tenían, aunque si, últimamente era algo aburrido, claro que definitivamente no lo admitiría, tenia una reputación que proteger, después de todo.–¿Qué tienes en mente ahora? Pansy.

–Ya lo verás, Draqui… Ya lo veras.

Pansy soltó una risilla aguda, y antes de que Draco pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa, giró sobre sus talones, alejándose de él.

¿Slytherin's y Gryffindor's conviviendo juntos? Eso no traería nada bueno. ¿O si?

 **.**

No pasó ni una semana cuando una sonriente Pansy abordó a Draco muy temprano en la sala común, ignorando las malas miradas que el príncipe de Slytherin le lanzaba. Ni siquiera había desayunado y ya lo estaba acosando con una de sus locas ideas.

–No.

–¡Pero si aún no he dicho nada!

–Aún así la respuesta seguirá siendo no.

Luego de una pataleta por parte de la castaña y un bufido aburrido del rubio, se dio por vencida, al menos por ahora.

 **.**

Ese mismo día en la biblioteca Draco se hallaba leyendo -muy indignamente a su parecer- en el suelo de uno de los pasillos mas alejados de la sección menos frecuentada por todos los alumnos, en un intento de quitarse a Pansy de encima y poder estar un rato en paz.

Después de su emboscada en la mañana no había dejado de acosarlo, en un intento de que participara en una _noseque_ de _nosedonde_. Y como no tenia interés alguno en lo que sea que fuera, la mejor opción era ocultarse inteligentemente hasta que Pansy entendiera que no estaba interesado, claro que esto podría tomar algo de tiempo.

Conociéndola, no sería nada bueno.

Una risita interrumpió su lectura. ¿Acaso alguien había osado burlarse de él?

Con el ceño fruncido despegó los ojos del libro, para encarar a quien fuera que se hubiese reído de él. Lo que nunca esperó fue que frente a él se encontrara a Potter parado observándolo con diversión desde lo alto.

Seguramente era una imagen patética la que daba ahí sentado.

–¿Se te perdió algo?

–¿Qu-é? Yo solo estaba…–Balbuceó Potter aparentemente nervioso, intentando buscar una excusa decente con rapidez.

–Cuanta elocuencia.–Interrumpió Draco, logrando que Potter enrojeciera casi tanto como su bufanda del uniforme.–Seguro que la comadreja menor disfruta mucho de sus charlas.–Escupió el rubio con más acides de la que pretendía.

Para sorpresa suya, sus palabras no hicieron el efecto esperado. Potter lo miró sin entender por unos cuantos segundos en silencio, antes de regalarle una diminuta sonrisa. Draco se removió incomodo casi imperceptiblemente bajo su mirada verdosa, era la primera vez que se miraban durante tanto tiempo sin hechizarse el uno al otro.

–Ginny y yo hemos terminado.

Draco parpadeó confundido sin comprender muy bien sus palabras, pero se repuso rápidamente, volviendo a su actitud arrogante.

– ¿Te ha dejado? Apuesto a que se ha aburrido de ti.– Soltó Draco, sonriendo con altivez, muy orgulloso de su comentario.

Esta vez el comentario si logró el efecto esperado, cuando Potter cambió su mirada tranquila por una bañada en rencor, que era ya bastante familiar para el rubio.

–Piérdete Malfoy.

Y otra vez ese malestar en el estomago que siempre se hacia presente cuando lograba hacer rabiar a San Potter.

–Como sea.–Balbuceó decidido a ignorar al pelinegro y regresar su vista al libro que ahora se encontraba olvidado entre sus manos.

No le sorprendió que al alzar la mirada un rato después estuviera otra vez solo, ni que a los pocos segundos Pansy lo encontrara con una sospechosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Draco suspiró con resignación.

–Bien, escucharé lo que sea que quieras decirme, pero la respuesta sigue siendo no.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** *: Si, se que para el séptimo año Crabbe debería estar muerto, pero no voy a respetar algunas muertes del libro, es más, prácticamente he ignorado toda la guerra mágica, es como si aún no hubiera pasado y siguieran con su último año sin problemas.


	2. La botella

**Disclaimmer:** Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece, son exclusivamente de J.K.R. Que si por mi fuera, no ocultaría que entre Draco y Harry hay una tensión sexual mas que evidente.

 **Summary:** Draco Malfoy sentía algo por Harry Potter o eso es lo que Pansy pensaba, y saben que cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza a un Slytherin no hay nada que pueda hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Y mucho menos si cierta leona decide ayudarla con su maquiavélico plan.

* * *

 **ESE MALDITO JUEGO**

 **.**

Al fin era Viernes. Los exámenes habían llegado a su fin para felicidad de todos, por lo que, cuando se extendió el rumor de una fiesta con el fin de celebrar el termino de los exámenes y su último año en Hogwarts.

Y ahí estaba Draco, en un rincón de lo que llamaban "El salón de los menesteres" que tanto tiempo le causo dolor de cabeza cuando era parte de la Brigada Inquisidora.

Ahora parecía una mala broma. Ni si quiera se sentía cómodo allí.

Tal vez Pansy hubiera olvidado que la mayoría de ellos lo odiaban por… Bueno, la lista de "motivos por las cuales se puede odiar a Malfoy" era muy larga. Pero aun así lo había arrastrado sin su consentimiento. Que gran amiga.

Aunque a simple vista tuviera una cara llena de aburrimiento la verdad era que Draco estaba bastante tenso, no sería tan iluso para creer que nadie trataría de hacerle algo a él o a uno de sus compañeros de casa.

Y aún cuando se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo, era bien sabido que Draco "el Principe de Slytherin" metería las manos por cualquiera de sus compañeros de casa, aún cuando se tratara de los idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle. Quienes se habían acoplado a la fiesta de buenas a primeras, acomodándose en la mesa de comida que parecía no tener fin, buscando con la mirada no tan discretamente a Draco, para cerciorarse de que nadie se metiera con él.

Cuando Draco se dio cuenta de ello tuvo que esconder una ligera sonrisa, fingiendo que había tosido. Esos idiotas en serio se estaban preocupando por él a su manera.

Agradeció el que ninguno de sus amigos lo forzara a convivir, en un pacto silencioso que habían establecido ambas partes, con la presencia de Draco era suficiente, tampoco es que tuvieran muchas esperanzas en que conviviera con alguien…

Todos a su alrededor le ignoraban, casi parecía que no se habían percatado de su presencia, con el único detalle que nadie se acercaba a mas de tres metros a la redonda de él. Extraño.

–Tiempo sin verte, Draco.– Dijo como saludo Luna, quien bajo la expectante mirada de algunos se acercó al rubio sin temor.

–Lovegood.– Devolvió el saludo cortésmente acompañado de un asentimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible.

Si bien, el que la "Lunatica" se acercara a Draco no fue una gran sorpresa -ya que ella siempre hacia cosas raras.-, lo fue el hecho de que Draco no había presentado rasgos de molestia sino que hasta era amable con ella.

Las reacciones no tardaron en hacerse notar, desde algunos Hufflepuff recelosos que esperaban el momento preciso en el que la rubia fuera atacada, hasta Ravenclaw y Gryffindor que pasaban de la sorpresa hasta una ligera ternura.

–No tienes que aislarte.– Volvió a hablar Luna, ignorando todos los ojos que estaban posados sobre ella. –Nadie va a atacarte.

Eso último tomó por sorpresa a Draco, si bien sabía que Luna era bastante perceptible, nunca pensó que podría ver a través de su mascara.

–No tengo miedo.– Dijo con sigilo, como si temiera caer en una trampa.

–Lo se.– Luna solo asintió. –Él hizo que todos prometieran no meterse contigo.

Dando por terminada la conversación, la rubia le extendió un vaso con un extraño liquido fosforescente burbujeando en el, Draco lo tomó entre sus manos algo desconfiado.

–Es soda. Dicen que es muy refrescante.

Volvió a hablar, regalándole una sonrisa sincera antes de comenzar a alejarse. Draco no pudo despegar su platina mirada del extraño liquido casi fosforescente, cualquiera diría que estaba buscando los secretos del universo ahí dentro.

–¿Quien lo dijo?

"¿Quien es "él"?" Fue lo que en verdad había querido decir, mas no se atrevió a hacerlo, temiendo por la respuesta.

–Harry.

Fue lo último que escucho de Luna antes de perderse entre la multitud de alumnos que ahora caminaban a su al rededor sin problema, claro que Draco ni siquiera fue consciente de ello, demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para notarlo.

 **.**

La noche transcurría bastante tranquila, aburrida según Draco, quien aunque ya no estaba en un rincón tampoco era el alma de la fiesta, había decidido sentarse un rato con Blaise, aunque no tardó mucho tiempo en irritarlo, por lo que huyó a la mesa de comida a hacerle compañía a Goyle y Crabbe. Aún no entendía como es que Nott soportaba estar todo el día con el moreno, era una verdadera molestia.

Esa fue la primera vez en la noche en la que su mirada chocó con la de Potter, quien parecía haber estado observándolo todo este tiempo. Como de costumbre mantuvieron la mirada del otro por unos segundos, en los que la plata se mezclaba perfectamente con la esmeralda.

 _"Él hizo que todos prometieran no meterse contigo."_

Ahí estaban otra vez esas palabras que no podía sacar de su cabeza. ¿Por qué Potter haría eso por él? ¿Acaso le importaba? La sola idea sonaba absurda pero aún así no pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente nervioso ante su mirada. Sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían cada vez que su mirada chocaba con esas esmeraldas.

El resto de la noche pasó evitando a cierto moreno y su curiosa mirada esmeralda. Pasando por alto un par de ojos marrones que habían sido testigos de ese interesante intercambio de miradas.

 **.**

–¿La botella?

–¿Qué es eso?

–Nunca pensé que lo llegaría a jugar aquí.– Susurró Neville para si, más que para los demás, haciendo que varios nacidos de muggles rieran con él.

–Suena aburrido… –Rodó los ojos Blaise sin mucho interés.

El murmullo de los alumnos no se hizo esperar, en su mayoría eran preguntas de quienes no tenían ni idea de lo que eso era, mientras que el pequeño porcentaje de los nacidos de muggles chillaban de emoción y comenzaban a cuchichear entre ellos.

–Es un juego en el que todos los participantes se sientan en circulo alrededor de una botella vacía, que hacen girar, cada uno en su turno.

Relató la Sangre Su-Granger, como solía hacer en clase, quitándole toda pizca de diversión al asunto o al menos es lo que Draco pensó, mientras se mantenía un tanto alejado de la multitud.

–Básicamente, el que ha hecho girar la botella debe besar al que señala.–Continuó Pansy, con una sonrisa picara.

Los murmullos en la sala no tardaron en oírse, muchos con repentino interés y otros no tanto.

–Nada de eso. Puede tocarte cualquiera.–La voz de Weasley se hizo presente, recibiendo una mirada asesina de Granger.–Te recuerdo que tengo cuatro hermanos aquí.–Chilló Ron Weasley con desesperación.

Los gemelos Weasley se miraron el uno al otro en silencio antes de soltar un "Eugh" tan solo de pensarlo, eran unidos, pero tampoco era para tanto.

–Ya que esta regla no parece gustarle a todo el mundo.–Volvió a hablar Granger, calmando a la multitud de alumnos que comenzaba a salirse de control.–Hemos pensado en adaptarla.

–A cada uno se le preguntará "Verdad o reto" y partiremos de ahí…–Volvió a interrumpir Pansy, antes de que Granger empezara a narrar a detalle otra vez, quitándole el poco interés que habían despertado en el juego.

Al final el ambiente volvió a tranquilizarse.

Varios nacidos de muggles, encabezados Hermione y una Pansy demasiado entusiasmada fueron preparando todo para el juego. Al final terminaron todos sentados en el suelo formando un circulo frente a una botella vacía de Whisky añejo, el cual Draco reconoció como una de las preciadas posesiones de Blaise, claro, solo a él se le ocurriría meter alcohol al colegio y lo lograba con éxito.

A simple vista el juego era bastante soso, al menos para Draco, quien era el único que no estaba jugando, hasta Potter se había unido a la multitud después de mucha insistencia por parte de Granger. Pansy también lo había intentado pero ningún método de persuasión fue suficiente para lograr que Draco aceptara, así que tras un _"Aveces actúas como un viejo aburrido, Draco"_ se rindió.

Solo es un estúpido juego muggle que no vale ni el mas mínimo de su interés, o eso fue lo que Draco pensaba.

–Pansy, si pudieras salir con alguna de las personas que estamos aquí, ¿Con quien seria?

Soltó un Hufflepuff que no recordaba su nombre, solo sabia que también estaba en último año. Draco bufó, era una pregunta bastante tonta, era muy obvia la respuesta.

–Con Nott.–Soltó Pansy después de varios minutos de pensarlo.

Para sorpresa de todos Pansy no había elegido a Draco.

–¡¿Pero que dices?!

Esta vez fue Draco el que interrumpió, acercándose a ellos por primera vez desde que empezó la fiesta y encarando a su amiga con una mala mirada, no es que le gustara pero… ¡El era el mejor prospecto dentro y fuera de ese maldito juego!

–No te enojes, Draqui.–Respondió pestañeando con inocencia.–Ambos sabemos que no soy tu tipo.

Las palabras de Pansy siempre tenían un trasfondo, sólo que en esta ocasión no entendía cual. Eso bastó para que Draco no agregara nada más, aunque gruñó por lo bajo. Tenía que pensar en las palabras de Pansy.

–Bueno, si ya terminaron de pelearse por una relación inexistente. ¿Podríamos seguir jugando?–La voz de Potter sonaba irritada, logrando que una ligera sonrisa se posara en los labios de un par de castañas, quienes se miraron de forma complice.

Draco rodó los ojos ante las palabras de Potter, esta vez no se alejó, aun cuando se había negado completamente a jugar, ahora estaba mucho mas pendiente del juego.

Varios retos y verdades -bastante aburridas- pasaron después. Entre ellas la declaración de Blaise en donde aceptaba abiertamente su bisexualidad. Aunque eso no fue una gran sorpresa para ningún Slytherin.

Tampoco tomó por sorpresa a Draco el que Pansy se besara con una Ravenclaw por un reto, aunque Pansy no era bisexual, tampoco es como si su amiga fuera una señorita recatada. Se podría decir que eran casi tan pervertida como Blaise y por eso es que eran tan amigos.

Escuchó su nombre de los labios de su amiga pero no le dio mucho interés, al menos no hasta que la botella se detuvo lentamente hasta señalar nada más y nada menos que a Blaise, quien no se veía para nada sorprendido, a diferencia de algunos en la habitación.

Durante varios segundos todos contuvieron la respiración, hasta que esta Pansy rompió el silencio con un chillido agudo.

–¡Blaise tiene que besar a Draco!

¿Pero que diablos?

–¿Que dices?– Escupió Draco sin entender en que momento se había visto envuelto en esto.

–El reto era: repite el reto anterior con una persona que no esté jugando.– Explicó Pansy como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. –Y tu, querido Draco, eres el único que no está jugando.

–Me niego.

¿Pero que diablos se le había metido a la cabeza? ¡Ni siquiera le gustaban los chicos! En estos momentos ni las chicas le llamaban la atención ya.

–No sabía que Malfoy fuera un gallina.

Esa definitivamente había sido la voz del maldito pecoso de Weasley, quien hizo caso omiso al codazo en las costillas que Granger le metió como reprimenda. El cual solo sirvió para avivar los murmullos y silbidos de todos, pidiendo que el reto fuera cumplido.

–Solo terminemos con esto y ya…– Habló entre dientes el príncipe de las serpientes, no podía echarse para atrás de ese estúpido reto sin quedar como un cobarde.

–Alguien está impaciente…– Bromeó Blaise, llevándose una mala mirada de su mejor amigo y unas cuantas risitas de la multitud.

Sin decir una palabra más, Blaise se levantó de su asiento mas que dispuesto a cumplir el reto. No fue hasta que estuvo frente a él que Draco se dio cuenta de que en serio sería besado por un chico, su amigo Blaise. Podía sentir la respiración de Blaise rozando sus labios. Era demasiado incomodo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, bajo la atenta mirada de todos en la habitación.

Definitivamente su padre nunca se enteraría de esto.

Un enorme estruendo resonó en toda la sala, logrando que tanto Blaise como Draco se separaran de un salto antes de cumplir el reto. Draco miro a todos lados aturdido, sin entender muy bien que es lo que había ocurrido.

–Creo que mi trabajo aquí ha terminado.–La voz de Blaise rompió el silencio, mientras se encoge de hombros bajo la atenta mirada de varios ojos curiosos que no entendían a que se refería con eso, por culpa del repentino ruido ni siquiera habían podido ver el beso.

Aparentemente solo Draco era consiente de que "el beso" nunca ocurrió, sus compañeros conformes con su palabra lo dejaron pasar y por supuesto que Draco no desmentiría nada. Había "cumplido" su reto sin tener que pasar por un vergonzoso e incomodo momento innecesario.

Blaise por su parte se limitó a guiñarle un ojo de forma complice y sin decir nada más volvió a tomar asiento junto a un irritado Nott, quien había corrido su asiento casi imperceptiblemente para alejarse de Zabini.

Ahí había algo raro, y eso no tenia nada que ver con el no tan discreto ataque de celos por parte de Nott. Ni que Blaise ahora parecía un poco menos animado que antes. Draco aún aturdido paseó la mirada por el lugar, tratando de encontrar al culpable de toda su conmoción, pero nada se veía fuera de lugar.

Estuvo a punto de olvidar el asunto, a no ser por cierta pelinegra quien en ese preciso momento carraspeó ruidosamente para llamar su atención.

–Draqui-lindo, ¿Podrías ir a las cocinas por más cerveza de mantequilla?

–¿Por qué yo?–Preguntó tajante, sin molestarse en esconder su irritación.

–La semana pasaba me presumiste que podías lograr que los elfos hicieran cualquier cosa por ti, ¿no? ¿O es que solo eran palabrerías?–Alzó una de sus delineadas cejas negras de forma retadora.

–Bien, iré.

Con el ceño fruncido y aun algo irritado Draco se levantó de su lugar, mientras Blaise giraba la botella para seguir con el juego. Ni siquiera se percató de la sonrisa complice que compartieron cierta Slytherin y Gryffindor cuando por fin salió del salón.

Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas fueran cayendo en su lugar.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** En serio lamento la demora, si les soy sincera ya lo tenía terminado pero no me convencía como para subirlo, creo que ya está bien. Como forma de disculpa subiré también el ultimo capítulo. Espero les guste.


	3. ¿Verdad o reto?

**Disclaimmer:** Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece, son exclusivamente de J.K.R. Que si por mi fuera, no ocultaría que entre Draco y Harry hay una tensión sexual mas que evidente.

 **Summary:** Draco Malfoy sentía algo por Harry Potter o eso es lo que Pansy pensaba, y saben que cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza a un Slytherin no hay nada que pueda hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Y mucho menos si cierta leona decide ayudarla con su maquiavélico plan.

* * *

 **¿VERDAD O RETO? POTTER.**

 **.**

–¿Potter?

Apenas y podía distinguir una silueta entre la penumbra, ayudándose de la luz de luna que se filtraba por los enormes ventanales. Draco era capaz de sentir la magia de Potter por todo el pasillo, eran tan densa que casi creía ser capaz de verla, si tuviera que elegir un color definitivamente sería un aura roja, un rojo cenizo ondeando peligrosamente al rededor del Gryffindor como si de llamaradas de fuego se tratase. E igual de peligroso.

–¡Maldita sea, Potter! Debes controlar tu magia.–Jadeó, sintiendo como una oleada de magia lo golpeaba, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su nuca, poniéndole los pelos de punta.

–Te juro que eso intento, Malfoy.– Su voz sonaba estrujada, como si hablara entre dientes. –Pero poco me falta para explotar.

–Solo relájate.

No muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo se acercó al moreno con cautela, preparado -mentalmente al menos- para cualquier posible explosión de magia que pudiera causar, parecía que todo sentido de supervivencia dentro del Slytherin se había esfumado, dejando un coraje demasiado peligroso para su propio bien, digno de un Gryffindor.

Chasqueó la lengua ignorando su sentido común, el cual le pedía casi a gritos que se alejara de ahí, después de todo, nadie seria tan estúpido como para acercarse a su némesis cuando este está visiblemente enojado y con casi nada de control sobre su magia.

Oh, esperen, él estaba haciendo justo eso.

Antes de darse tiempo para pensarlo dos veces ya se encontraba a su lado. Mentiría si dijera que sabia que hacer, ya que nunca había sido bueno para las situaciones en las que se necesitara ser el apoyo de alguien.

Al no ocurrírsele nada solo palmeó su espalda, primero con miedo de que la magia fuera a expulsarlo lejos, pero al ver que eso no ocurría mantuvo cada vez por mas tiempo su mano sobre la espalda de Potter, hasta que se pudo llegar a considerar una caricia, mientras tarareaba una nana que su madre usaba con él de pequeño para calmar sus explosiones de magia. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando las poderosas oleadas de magia fueron disminuyendo a su alrededor, gorgoteando ligeramente hasta desaparecer completamente, dejando a su paso un cosquilleo sobre su piel, acompañado de un incómodo silencio.

Tras unos minutos parados mirando la obscuridad del cielo nocturno Potter fue el primero en romper el silencio.

–¿Qué fue eso que tarareabas?

–Mi madre me cantaba de pequeño en momentos así.

Contestó Draco sin saber muy bien por qué, era un vergonzoso secreto que nunca le había contado a nadie y ahora estaba ahí compartiéndolo con Potter.

–Es linda…– Para sorpresa de Draco su voz era sincera, sin pizca de burla o sarcasmo.–Gracias.

–Luna me dijo lo que hiciste por mi.

–Solo fue…–Carraspeó algo avergonzado. ¿Por qué Luna le había tenido que decir eso? –Quería que todos se divirtieran hoy.

–Gracias, supongo.

Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir. Tomando por sorpresa al de lentes, quien nunca pensó vivir para escuchar esas palabras de su parte. Lo que Draco tampoco esperaba es que Potter siguiera con la conversación como si fueran amigos o al menos compañeros que no se insultaban y batían a duelo -o golpes, en algunos casos- cada que se veían.

–¿Cómo estuvo el beso?

–¿Qué beso?–Draco lo miró de forma interrogante, haciendo que en respuesta Potter rodara los ojos.

–Tu beso con Zabini.

–No sucedió, alguien salió azotando la puerta.– Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se plasmó en sus pálidos labios.

–Lo siento

–¿Por qué?

–Si no lo hubiera interrumpido te habría besado.

–Lo prefiero así.

Como si se tratara de un hechizo, un brillo extraño se posó en los ojos verdosos del Gryffindor mientras se acercaba lentamente al otro. Casi por instinto Draco retrocedió por cada paso que Harry daba, maldiciendo mentalmente por esa muestra de debilidad.

–¿Qu-é estas?–Se atrevió a tartamudear Draco, al verse acorralado contra una pared y el cuerpo del niño-que-vivió-para-atormentarlo.

Definitivamente esta decisión no estaría en su top diez de buenas ideas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza a la primer señal de movimiento por parte de Potter, sin proponérselo había bajado la guardia y ahora seguramente recibiría una -probablemente merecida- paliza.

Extrañamente el golpe nunca llegó, podía escuchar la respiración de Potter justo frente a él, por lo que estaba seguro que seguía ahí. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, sorprendiéndose al notar que efectivamente Potter estaba frente a él, a un palmo de su cara. Por si fuera poco, el muy infeliz tenia las manos apoyadas sobre la pared a cada lado de su cabeza, cerrando cualquier posible ruta de escape.

Pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba bajo la inquietante mirada esmeralda y no tuvo otra opción mas que retener su mirada, obligándolo a apreciar cada pestaña que enmarcaban los ojos de Harry, ¿Desde cuando sus ojos eran tan verdes?

Verde Slytherin, definitivamente de su agrado.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso esperabas que yo fuera quien te besara?

En una situación como esa hubiera esperado cualquier insulto menos ese, Draco tuvo que esforzarse por mantener la compostura y no quedarse con la boca abierta por el descaro del maldito león, ignorando el malestar que se estaba haciendo presente en su estomago.

–Pero que estupideces dices…

Con toda la dignidad que aún le queda, Draco empuja con fuerza al moreno para poner una distancia prudente entre ambos. Sin esperar respuesta alguna comienza a caminar dispuesto a ir a su sala común, toda la fiesta y Pansy podían joderse, él mágicamente se había quedado sin humor para nada.

–Oye.–Llamó Harry, sin obtener respuesta alguna, volvió a insistir.–¿A donde vas?

–Lejos de ti.

Aún dandole la espalda Draco pudo escuchar perfectamente como Harry maldecía por lo bajo.

–Draco, espera.

Si bien, no estaba esperando que Harry lo detuviera, su sorpresa fue mayor al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios. ¿Acaso había oido bien? San Potter, el-niño-que-despreció-su-amistad ahora estaba llamándolo a él. Tampoco fue consiente de que ahora este se encontraba ya a su lado, hasta que lo tomó firmemente del brazo, impidiendo que se fuera, aunque no es como si se hubiera podido mover de la impresión.

Le tomó unos segundos comprender que no solo estaba parado como un idiota, si no que ahora Harry le estaba sujetando. Abrió la boca para reclamar, a estas alturas lo que fuera, ya que todo su ingenio se había esfumado en el mismo instante en que escuchó su nombre dicho tan cómodamente por el otro.

Claro que el reclamo nunca llegó al pelinegro. Ya que como de costumbre le interrumpió, pero no fue una interrupción cualquiera, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza lo jaló hacia él, Draco al no esperarse esto quedo prácticamente sobre el pecho de Harry. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba de él, produciéndole un agradable cosquilleo sobre la piel que estaba en contacto con él.

A esa distancia Draco era capaz de ver cada pestaña que adornaba los ojos de Harry, pobremente escondidas tras esos espantosos anteojos y antes de que tuviera tiempo de entender que estaba ocurriendo, en otro espontáneo acto por parte del Gryffindor, sus labios se encontraron. Harry lo estaba besando, si es que a eso se le podía llamar un beso, más que eso parecía que buscaba someterlo, movía sus labios con fuerza, mordiendo ligeramente los de Draco, para luego pasar la punta de su lengua provocando una extraña mezcla de dolor y placer.

Draco no pudo evitar jadear lastimosamente ante aquello. Aún bastante atontado llevó sus manos al pecho de Harry en un inútil intento por empujarlo, pero toda su fuerza lo había abandonado. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que Harry lo tuviera firmemente tomado por la cintura, acercándolo aún más a él, si es que eso era fisicamente posible.

Se sentía bien, todo aquello se sentía malditamente bien.

Otra vez sentía ese extraño malestar estomacal, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones ahora era mas un ligero cosquilleo bastante agradable, quería seguir sintiendo todo eso. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, escondiendo sus lagunas de plata, dejándose llevar por todo ese remolino de sensaciones que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Si Harry creía que iba a dejarse someter estaba muy equivocado. Le devolvió el beso con la misma fiereza con la que lo había recibido, comenzando así una lucha de labios y lenguas, en busca del control sobre la otra.

Hacía mucho que un beso no lograba emocionarlo al grado de causarle una erección de campeonato, para colmo quien lo había logrado era nada más y nada menos que San Potter, un hombre, que de santo no tenía nada. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, si no fuera porque Harry lo estaba sosteniendo contra él, ya se le habrían doblado las rodillas.

No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Es como si estuviera en un extraño universo paralelo. Hace tan solo unos minutos estaba convencido de que tendría otra de sus grandes peleas campales con Harry, y ahora, ahora lo estaba besando como si lo hubiese deseado desde siempre. Lo que era peor, él le estaba correspondiendo con la misma intensidad.

Pero tan abruptamente como comenzó el beso, terminó. Separándose de golpe, ambos completamente acalorados, jadeando por busca del oxigeno que sus pulmones les pedían a gritos.

¿Así se habría sentido besar a Blaise? Draco estaba completamente seguro que no, ni siquiera remotamente cerca.

–Yo…–Dijo Harry entre jadeos, llamando la atención de Draco.–Lo siento.

–Eso… No me lo esperaba.

Respondió Draco, tratando de recuperar el aliento, y calmar el calor que ahora sentía sobre sus-ahora no tan pálidas- mejillas.

–Creí…–Se interrumpe a si mismo antes de hablar de más. –Solo olvida lo que pasó.

Fue el turno de Harry de huir, dándole la espalda a un -ahora- colérico Dragón. ¿Quién se creía que era? No podía besarlo a la fuerza hasta dejarlo sin aliento y después decirle que lo olvide.

Eso si que no.

La sola idea le hacía hervir la sangre del coraje. Esta vez fue Draco quien lo detuvo, jalando de su brazo con fuerza para hacerlo girar, y así lo hace, Harry gira sobre sus talones para recibir un puñetazo en su ahora adolorida mejilla.

Harry lo mira bastante sorprendido, llevando su propia mano como reflejo a su cara, palpando la superficie algo enrojecida.

–¡¿Que diablos te sucede?!–Chilló Harry sin comprender ahora la situación.

–Eso es lo que debería decir yo.

Su tono de voz pero mucho mas calmado, golpear a Harry siempre lograba desahogar su enojo.

–Creí que preferirías que te dejara tranquilo.

–Y yo creí que no eras tan lento.

Cansado de tanta palabrería, Draco se abalanzó sobre Harry, maldiciendo la diferencia de estatura que se había formado entre ambos. Se puso de puntitas y cortó la distancia entre ambos, rozando apenas los labios ajenos con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo para acariciar cada parte de ellos, algo malditamente tortuoso según Harry. Tras algunos segundos más Draco se alejó lentamente, mirándolo de forma orgullosa, después de todo, era la primera vez que conseguía dejar sin palabras al niño-que-vivió.

–¿Verdad o reto? Potter.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, o al menos tratar de hacerlo, cuando una enorme puerta se materializó en el muro frente a ello, causándoles un respingo involuntario del susto. Hasta ese momento ambos habían olvidado la fiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo a unos metros de ellos.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a un par de castañas que compartían una extraña aura complice, que no le gustaba para nada a Draco.

–Draqui, te tardaste bastante y no tienes las cervezas contigo.– Habló con cono burlón Pansy. –¿Acaso Potter te ha estado entreteniendo?

–No, yo no…

Tartamudeó un sonrojado Harry poniendo distancia entre él y Malfoy, claro que esto no pasó desapercibida para ambas chicas.

–En todo caso, deberías apurarte para no ser atrapado por un profesor.– Interrumpió Hermione, salvando a su amigo de sus nula elocuencia.

Draco solo chasqueó la lengua, manteniéndose al margen de la platica, demasiado inoportunas. ¿Es que tanto querían esas insignificantes bebidas?

–Tranquilas, iré con él.– Las chicas lo miraron curiosas por un momento, haciéndole notar lo sus palabras. –Para ayudarlo a traer las cervezas, claro…

Un bufido cambió el foco de atención de los tres, ahora sobre Draco, quien se veía algo irritado. ¿Acaso Potter podía ser más obvio? Por Salazar.

–Si ya no tienen otro encargo para nosotros nos vamos.

Interrumpió Draco comenzando a caminar, sin darle oportunidad a las chicas de decir algo más. Tras un asentimiento de cabeza de Harry como despedida, comenzó a caminar con Draco, alejándose por la penumbra de los pasillos.

–¿Crees que vuelvan?

Volvió a hablar Pansy cuando estuvo completamente segura de que ambos estaban demasiado lejos como para escucharlas.

–Por el aspecto de ambos, lo dudo.

Una risita escapo de los labios de la Leona, por el aspecto desarreglado de ambos y los labios hinchados era más que obvio que algo había pasado entre ambos.

–Te dije que no debíamos interrumpirlos aún.

–¡Si tu eras quien quería salir a ver!

–Pensé que necesitarían un poco más de ayuda…– Balbuceó en un puchero infantil.

–Parece que nuestro trabajo está hecho.

–Y que lo digas…

–¿Que tal si les decimos a Nott y Zabini que vayan por las cervezas?

–Me leiste la mente.

Una sonrisa zorruna se formó en los labios de la Slytherin, siendo correspondida por una más tímida de la Gryffindor. Aparentemente esos dos no eran los únicos negados que necesitaban un empujoncito.

 **.**

Escondidos de la vista de todos entre las penumbras de un pasillo lejano Harry había vuelto a acorralas a Draco contra una pared de frío ladrillo, aunque tampoco es como si eso le molestara demasiado al otro.

–Nunca le habría dejado besarte.

Susurró Harry sobre su oído antes de lamer el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando que un escalofrío de placer viajara por la columna vertebral de Draco.

–Basta de verdades, Potter.

La voz de Draco era apenas un ronco susurro -demasiado sexy en opinión de Harry-, tomó entre sus dedos la corbata casi deshecha roja y dorada del Gryffindor, y jaló de ella, obligándolo a acercarse a su cara nuevamente para volver a unir sus labios en un beso hambriento mientras Harry se restregaba descaradamente contra él, definitivamente ese maldito león iba a hacerle perder la cordura.

–¿Tu sala común o la mía?

Como había dicho antes, toda la fiesta -más Pansy- y las cervezas de mantequilla podían joderse si creían que iba a volver. Porque los Malfoy saben aprovechar las oportunidades y definitivamente el no perdería la oportunidad de seguir probando los labios de Harry Potter.


End file.
